


Serpentine

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Feels, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They say that Voldemort never loved. But, as he stared at his infant daughter alongside Bellatrix, he felt a warmth that he'd never felt before. Perhaps the Dark Lord wasn't as monstrous as people believed.





	Serpentine

The tinkling music box played a haunting song on the windowsill as Bellatrix Lestrange rocked a cradle, gazing down at the beautiful baby. Her lover, Lord Voldemort, stood near. The pale moonlight reflected off of his snakelike features. To many, it would seem grotesque, but Voldemort was beautiful to her. He was her only reason for existence. She wanted nothing more than to see his lipless mouth curve into a warm smile, his long fingers trailing across her body...

"Look at her," Bellatrix said, smiling. "Our little Delphi." 

Voldemort put an arm around her. "She will be a worthy heir. But, more importantly, she is my daughter." 

Bellatrix stood up and put her hands on Voldemort's face. "You mean that, my love?"

"Of course, Bella. She is our child. We will raise her together." 

Bellatrix gently kissed Voldemort. "I'm off to bed, now. Join me?"

"In a moment, darling," Voldemort said. "I want to stay with our daughter for a moment longer." His red eyes filled with tears of love and joy. 

*** 

Bellatrix went to her lavish chambers and sat on the enormous bed, gazing out of the window. Malfoy Manor was cold and bleak. Just the way she liked it. The door creaked open and Anakin Skywalker walked in, dressed in a dark robe and handsome as ever. 

"Hello, Bella," he said, sitting next to her. 

Bellatrix put an arm around him. "Hello, Ani. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Every day that we're apart is torturous," Anakin said.

Bellatrix leaned against him and sighed. "How is Obi-Wan?"

Anakin abruptly stood up. "Obi-Wan? Why do you care about HIM and not me?" He yelled. 

Bellatrix stood up and frantically shushed him. "That's not what I meant---"

"You're conspiring against me!" Anakin shouted, using the Force to break the furniture and smash the windows. "TRAITOR!!!!" 

"Anakin please!" Bellatrix cried. 

Just then, Voldemort rushed into the room and gave a scream of rage upon seeing Anakin .

"You will pay for this property destruction!" Voldemort yelled. "Avada Kedavra!"

Anakin whipped out his lightsaber and blocked the spell before jumping out of the window. 

Voldemort called his Death Eaters. "After him! Don't stop until he's dead!"

Voldemort turned back to Bella, tears steaming down his face. "Bella, how could you? I thought we were in love!"

"No. We weren't," Bellatrix said. "I was only using you for your power."

Voldemort gave a creepy laugh. "And I truly don't care about Delphi. She's just a PRODUCT. An heir for me to keep myself in power."

"That's sad," Bellatrix said.

"Yes, it is," Voldemort said before turning around and leaving.


End file.
